


If you never saw the stars, candles were enough

by r0manogers



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But whatever, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at this, M/M, Romance, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, re reading is overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: “Adam, of course. Have you asked him to the ball yet?” Gansey lifted his legs on the couch: his feet resting next to  Ronan’s hip.“I’m not going to the Yule  Ball, Dick”  Ronan answered.Or: Ronan wants to invite Adam to the Ball; Adam has class
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	If you never saw the stars, candles were enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've been on a quarantine for 18 days now and what else is there to do other than re-reading/re-watching Harry Potter?Definitely not studying.  
> Sorry for the eventual mistakes.

“did you ask him yet?” Gansey asked.

“ask who? And what?” Ronan was pretty confused.

The two of the were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room; it was pretty late but, of course they both still had alchemy homework to do. It wasn’t much of a deal, they weren’t the greatest sleepers of the world, and late-night studying had been an habit since their third year.

Gansey rolled his eyes, and closed to book.

“Adam, of course. Have you asked him to the ball yet?” Gansey lifted his legs on the couch: his feet resting next to Ronan’s hip.

“I’m not going to the Yule Ball, Dick” Ronan answered.

The Yule Ball was officially meant to be celebrated in honour of the Triwizard Tournament, but after 1994, when the dark Lord was brought back to life, and a student was killed, it was cancelled. However, the school decided to keep the ball.

“What if Adam wants to go?” Gansey replied, he did have a point.

It was no big surprise Ronan wouldn’t want to go. He wasn’t exactly the most social guy at Hogwarts, he didn’t have many friends or was very “friendly”, but Adam on the other hand…

Adam was an excellent student, he was a prefect, everybody loved him and he had a shitton of friends; of course he was supposed to go to the ball.

_Shit._

“Have you asked Blue?” Ronan asked.

“Of course I did” he replied.

“did she say yes?”

Gansey kicked his leg in response.

Ronan took a deep breath, and put a hand to his forehead.

“Do I have to ask Adam?” he asked again.

He didn’t even know if he and Adam were like a “couple”, was he supposed to ask him?

Gansey blinked two times, he looked pretty shocked.

“ For Merlin’s beard!” exclaimed Gansey, “Of course you have to ask him. You know how many people he’s been turning down today?” his eyes looked very clear with that light.

“Shit” Ronan said again “What if he already said yes to someone else?”

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, at this hour there were no voices coming from the dorms, or noises from the hallways. The only sound come by the fire and their steady breaths.

Gansey finally looked up at him.

“Ronan, you better hurry”

\--

Ronan couldn’t believe how fucking much he was overthinking it.

Ball was in three days, and in spite of the fact that he and Adam became “a thing” barely a month ago, his feelings for Adam were as clear as water, he never doubted that.

When he woke up that morning, the ball was all he could think about.

And that’s all he could think about during breakfast, and divination, and alchemy, and lunch and quidditch practice, and he couldn’t believe that the only glimpse of Adam Parrish he’s had throughout the day was during divination, and that was because obviously he had to take every fucking class and Ronan had to make due with the quick smile Adam gave him during class, and it was soo hard, because the other boy looked unbelievable beautiful with his blue eyes and soft smile.

After dinner he finally got the chance to be alone with Adam.

When everybody left the great hall, they sneaked into the (almost) empty kitchen where Ronan convinced Winki to prepare some cookies for them.

(“I’ll never understand how you do that Ronan, seriously”)(“also, how did you know how to enter the kitchens?”)

They told each other about their day; Adam told him about the Wiggenweld Potion he had made and Ronan told him how he was almost hit by a bludger (probably because he was too busy thinking about that damn ball).

Ronan was sitting on the table (because where else were they supposed to sit?) he had loosened his tie, his hands were resting on the boy’s hips, and Adam was standing between his legs, his arms around Ronan’s neck, gently drawing circles with his thumbs on the nape of the other boy’s neck. Spending time with Adam was just so easy and nice that Ronan almost forgot about the ball, and honestly, for Ronan it was just so simple to lose himself when Adam was this close to him, and looked so casual and relaxed in his Slytherin uniform.

Adam and Ronan had known each other for years, even though they started as “Gansey’s friends” once they were mature enough they realized how they were meant to be more than that. They had been together for a short period, but they knew each other pretty well. Adam has been a constant in his life, Ronan was sure the boy could read him better than himself; he became part of Ronan’s life slowly, and learned all of his shadows and cuts.

He had been staring, Ronan realized. Adam noticed.

“Is everything okay?” Adam asked, with his hand on Ronan’s cheek.

Ronan nodded and pulled him in for a kiss.

\---

“I’ll ask him today” Ronan informed Gansey (and Noah; they updated him that morning)

Noah and Gansey exchanged a glance.

“Is this where we’re going?” Noah asked “Slytherin Dungeon”

“yes” Ronan answered.

“Great” Noah added, sarcastically “My favourite place at Hogwarts”

They were pretty close now, he could see groups of Slythern students walking in the opposite direction.

When they reached their destination Gansey declared that he and Noah would head to class.

Before they left Gansey patted his shoulder.

“Don’t be late” he said and started walking away.

Soon more and more people started walking out of the common room, and it did not take long to spot Adam.

His cheeks were flushed, his hair messy and his uniform was dropping from his shoulder; he was obviously in a rush.

_That was the moment._

“Parrish” the boy called him.

Adam turned around, he spotted Ronan’s face and smiled.

“I’m so late for potions” he told Ronan as he approached him.

As soon as he was close enough, Ronan fixed his uniform and rested his hand on his hip. Adam looked stunning; even though he looked like he just woke up, there was something that made him look soft and delicate.

Ronan kissed him.

After his father’s death, Ronan picked the habit of street racing. It was a thing for muggles, he was aware. However there was something about the adrenaline of breaking speed limits with the windows down and the cold wind biting his face that made Ronan feel good, it made him complete.

That was what kissing Adam felt like.

It was gentle, at first, and easy-going, but then Adam put his beautiful hand on the nape of Ronan’s neck to pull him closer, and bit on his lower lip. Immediately the kiss became deep and urgent, and it was Ronan’s tongue in Adam’s mouth and Adam’s other hand on his lower back and Ronan’s arms around Adam’s slender body. Adam pulled him against the well, their bodies were impossibly close.

They pulled away to breathe. Foreheads touching.

“Seriously boys, right here?” the nearer painting groaned.

They ignored it.

Adam kissed Ronan’s jaw.

“I” then his cheek.

“gotta” his the corner of his lips.

“go” at last, he kissed his lips and rushed away.

Ronan remained a few seconds with his back pressed against the wall, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

 _Fuck_ he thought

Also, he was late for class.

\--

On the next day, Ronan had a match.

Which meant that probably he wouldn’t see Adam until dinner.

“Did you do it?” Gansey asked him at breakfast.

Ronan almost choke on his toast.

Gansey sighed “you didn’t do it”

Ronan didn’t have time to explain how he was trying to find the right moment to ask him, because Adam himself appeared into the room.

“Good morning” he said, and sat between the two of them.

Gansey lifted his cup. “Ready to loose today’s match?”

Adam chuckled.

“we’ll see” he replied and winked at Ronan.

“I just came say hello real quick” he explained “there’s been a fight in the common room and I have to check it”

Ronan brought his hand dramatically to his heart “Less points for Slytherin? I’m so sorry”

He was not.

Adam punched his shoulder playfully as he started to get up.

“I also came by to give you a good luck kiss” he stated. Adam gave him a quick peck on the lips, one knee still on the bench as he kept his hand on Ronan’s shoulder for balance.

Seriously, it lasted five seconds. And then, he was immediately walking away.

“See you later” Gansey called after him.

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

They won. Ronan got the Snitch.

He was so fucking tired he could barely stand. Ronan was covered in sweat, his face and clothes stained with mud and grass. He was so exhausted he just wanted to collapse into bed and sleep unbothered for days.

Immediately, the field was filled with Gryffindors; Ronan’s teammates were patting his shoulder and congratulating him, all celebrating their victory. Ronan was about to join them, when someone ran towards him.

In the next two seconds he found himself pulling his arms around Adam’s body as he buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“I smell like Ghoul’s shit” Ronan warned him.

Adam pulled away to look at him, and put his hands on Ronan’s shoulders.

“I know I shouldn’t do this right now” he started “but you look too good”

Ronan’s heart jumped in his chest.

“Came to the Ball with me” he said, without thinking.

Adam’s lips quirked into a large, honest smile.

“Of course” he answered, kissing Ronan’s cheek .

“Fuck, I thought I was too late” Ronan sighed, relieved.

The other boy shrugged “You did take your time”

Ronan smiled, and Adam kissed him.

Ronan couldn’t care less about all the judgemental glances they were getting.

\--

The Ball, of course, turned out to be shit. Still it was worth it.

Ronan got to see Adam in a dark blue tuxedo that matched his eyes. They slow danced together and Adam kissed him under the light of the thousand candles of the Great Hall.

Adam whispered a sweet “I love you” into his ear, and he kissed his knuckles and whispered it back.

And it was okay, as long as Adam was in his arms, it will always be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> instagram: @maartinski  
> tumblr: @herostairss


End file.
